life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jiskran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nelson page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:55, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Annie "going to the pub" Jiskran: First of all, great work on the site. Although it makes me feel a little usesless when I don't have to correct spelling a grammar :-) I noticed your addition to the LOM Finale page and your reference to Annie and Sam passing on together through the Railway Arms. Actually, as far as I know, it is not explicitly said that Annie "goes to the pub" with Sam. No one says she's dead or transferred somewhere else, although Keats says his office can't trace her. Annie going into the pub with Sam is a safe assumption, but my (very small) point is that it is an assumption. I didn't want to reword or otherwise change your entry, so I thought I'd just write a note and leave it to your good judgement. And if you know something that proves me wrong, I'd be happy to hear it :-) 22:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Life on Mars Administrator Hi, I have recently requested to become an Administrator for the Life on Mars Wikia and having noticed that you have edited recently, I was wondering if you are ok with me becoming an Administrator. I have also noticed that on the main page there is no mention off the Russian version off the show. I actually created a page for this version but cannot update the main page because it requires Admin rights, this is one of the first things I want to update if I get the rights. Thanks Kelvin 101 (talk) 21:22, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Saw your change to the Dipak Gandhi page. You changed "Toolbox" to "Toolbox Terry" even though that link is empty and it doesn't change the appearance of the page. Just wondered if you meant to do it that way. Anyway, keep up the great work as usual. Jwessex (talk) 03:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Admin status Hello Under the username Ross2009, I was the active bureaucrat of the LoM Wiki between 2010 and 2011. After 3 years in "Wikia purgatory", I've been able to regain my admin privileges, which allows me to make some changes for the better: To put it shortly, I've noticed your dedication towards this Wiki, and I'm granting you administrator/bureaucrat status. I understand that you are an admin on several other Wikis; however, I feel confident that you and Jwessex could improve this Wiki immensely. For example, you could give the Wiki a much needed layout change. I will remain as an admin on this Wiki; however, I will not be contributing here anymore. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my current user talk page. Congratulations, Ross (Rossticus) I'll admit that I admire your dedication to editing this Wiki almost everyday, even though nobody else bothers to contribute or even read it. --- Rossticus There are about a dozen sites I try to check in on, and just keep ticking over. :-)